


Permission

by Neptunium134



Series: Angels and Demons [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Archangel Stoffel, Dysfunctional Family, Established Esteban/ Lance, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, POV First Person, References to Supernatural (TV), angel Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: "Lando grimaced, then a thoughtful look crossed his face. “Could Kevin possess me if another angel, one strong enough to withstand him, was already using me? Wouldn’t that be a no-go zone or something?”I hummed. “In theory, but it would have to be either an archangel or a Nephilim born to an archangel- of which there are none- in order for that to work, and seeing as Lewis is hell-bent, literally, on making sure everything goes according to Father’s plan, that would leave Nico.”“Or you.” Lando stated. "Lando has some questions for Stoffel, someone breaks Kevin out of the basement and a new threat appears.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon & Stoffel Vandoorne, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Lance Stroll & Stoffel Vandoorne, Lando Norris & Esteban Ocon, Lando Norris & Stoffel Vandoorne
Series: Angels and Demons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090286
Kudos: 3





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeeeellllllllllllcome back! 
> 
> This is becoming an actual series now, I'm scared...
> 
> Anyway, time for some plot advancement!

I felt eyes on me for the fifth time that day.

Sighing, I closed my book and lifted my head, meeting Lando’s gaze.

The young man blushed and instantly ducked his head.

“Do you need something, Lando?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“N-no, I’m okay.” He squeaked, desperately trying to avoid my eyes.

“Really? Because you’ve been staring at me pretty much non-stop since I walked into this library. I’m not particularly interesting, kiddo.” I let out a short laugh.

“But you are!” Lando exclaimed. “You’re an archangel, you’re like, the top tier of angels, Heaven’s most formidable weapon, uber-powerful.”

“‘Uber-powerful’?” I quirked a brow at the man’s choice of words.

“Yeah, like super-powerful, but like, more powerful than that. Like,  _ can-destroy-the-world _ kind of powerful.” Lando waved his arms about, as if to empathise his point. “Not that you would destroy the world, that’s more Kevin’s sort of thing, but like that kind of powerful.”

“Right…” 

It wasn’t as if I didn’t already know this, Lewis made a point of telling Nico and I every day while we were training. ‘ _ Heaven’s most formidable weapon _ ’ was a good way of describing us.

“Lance said you raised him,” Lando said suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts.

“Yes, I did.” I smiled, remembering the day Father handed me the tiny fledgeling that would grow up to be the Hero of Heaven, the Angel of Humanity, the one who would raise the Righteous Man from perdition. 

My baby brother, who I couldn’t be more proud of. He’d done more than was ever expected of him, he’d gone above and beyond what Father had planned. He’d drawn a lot of attention to himself, almost every supernatural being on or off earth had heard of him and I had no doubts Kevin had drawn up multiple plans to take him down in order to get to Lando.

Of course, one thing my brother had forgotten to factor into his plans was me.

He always forgot about me.

Not that that was always a bad thing, such as now. Him leaving me out of the equation gave us the element of surprise, gave the Parsons and Lance an extra player, one closer to Kevin’s own power level. With mine and Lance’s powers combined, we more than matched Kevin.

With the Devil now locked in the Parsons’ archangel- and demon-warded basement, the Apocalypse had been adverted.

For now.

Knowing my brother, he probably had several tricks up his sleeve and demons working overtime to kick-start the Apocalypse.

Which is why Lance was on guard constantly around Esteban, in case a demon should attack, and I was keeping an eye on Lando, should Kevin have plans for the younger Parsons.

“What was he like?” Lando’s voice pulled back to the conversation.

“Lance?”

Lando nodded.

I laughed. “Where do I begin?”

Lando’s eyes lit up and he dragged me over to the sofa in the corner of the library, practically bouncing in his seat.

“Okay, so were you like, chosen to raise Lance or did you volunteer, or did he pick you, or what?” Lando babbled.

“My Father asked me to care for Lance. I do not know why, I was never told.” I answered.

Lando hummed. “Was he an easy baby, or whatever you guys have?” His eyebrows furrowed, obviously trying to think of what we called our young.

“Fledgeling, and no. He was not easy in the slightest. The minute his powers kicked in he was teleporting everywhere, and I mean  _ everywhere _ . He somehow managed to teleport himself into Father’s office and squashed one of the animals- what do you call it? Platypus?- Father was making.”

Lando’s eyes had blown wide. “What did your dad do?”

“Laugh at first, then sent Valtteri to find me so I could take Lance back to the  valetudinarium. Happened every day after that. I’d put him down for one minute to help someone, turn around and he’d be gone and I’d have to go and find him. He’d appeared in the middle of one of Lewis’ training sessions once, and of course it was one when they were using actual angel blades instead of training blades. One of the warrior angels almost ran him through.”

“Can’t imagine that went down well with Lewis.” Lando grimaced.

“Not in the slightest. He was furious, yelled at me in front of my staff and put Lance in a warded room for the rest of the day.”

Lando gasped. “Was he allowed to do that?”

I shrugged. “It wasn’t forbidden, but Father was against it. It isn’t fair on the fledgeling and it can be very draining, damaging if it’s used regularly. I expect Lewis used it on a lot of the fledgelings he raised.”

“Did you use it?” Lando whispered.

“Absolutely not!” I snapped and Lando flinched. I winced, knowing he was scared of my power. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay,” Lando mumbled. “I shouldn’t have assumed. I’m not surprised Lewis would do something like that, though.”

“He’s always been big on discipline and following Father’s orders. Why else do you think he’s determined to see you and Esteban play your ‘destined’ roles?”

Lando grimaced, then a thoughtful look crossed his face. “Could Kevin possess me if another angel, one strong enough to withstand him, was already using me? Wouldn’t that be a no-go zone or something?”

I hummed. “In theory, but it would have to be either an archangel or a  Nephilim born to an archangel- of which there are none- in order for that to work, and seeing as Lewis is hell-bent, literally, on making sure everything goes according to Father’s plan, that would leave Nico.”

“Or you.” Lando stated.

I met his gaze. “I somehow don’t think your brother would approve of me taking over your body.”

“Even to stop Kevin?”

“I’ve had my share of protective big brothers, kid, Esteban would spear me with my own blade if I started using you.”

Lando sighed. “Okay, but, like, as a last resort, could it work?”

I thought for a moment. “It would be risky. Kevin wouldn’t back down without a fight, he may still try to possess you, and no matter how durable your body is, you couldn’t survive having two archangels inside your subconscious for long, and any battle could be dangerous, it might harm you, which is the exact opposite of what this idea is meant to do-”

“But how would I let you in? Is there a ritual or something? Or do you just go straight in for the kill?”

“You have to give me permission. You have to say ‘Yes’, no angel can enter a vessel without the vessel’s explicit permission.” I explained.

“So I could just say ‘No’ to Kevin and he couldn’t get in?” Lando asked, hopeful.

“As long as he hasn’t found a way to bypass angel law.” I sighed. “Knowing my brother, it would have been one of the first things he looked up once he was cast out.”

Lando’s face fell. “So I can’t keep him out by just saying ‘No’?” He asked.

“He’s weak at the moment, he can’t possess you unless you let him, but at full strength, he might be able to just take you.”

Lando groaned and ran a hand over his face. “But absolutely last-ditch resort is letting you take over. You can keep him out for a bit, yeah?”

“A bit.” I nodded. “Hopefully it would be distraction enough for Esteban and Lance to cast Kevin back down. It would have to be once we’ve opened Hell, though. No freebies.”

Lando nodded, but I could still see the tension on his face. I sighed.

“Look, Kevin is ruthless, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants, which is you. I can buy some time by taking you as my vessel and keep Kevin out for a bit, but unless we can cast him down before he finds a way for you to possess two archangels, he will take you no matter what.”

“Would he kill you?” Lando whispered, eyes wide.

“He would most likely try.” I shrugged.

“But, you’re his brother!” Lando gasped.

“And you’re his promised vessel. You’re more valuable to him, he can use you. I’m a distraction, a barricade stopping him.”

Lando's mouth opened and closed several times, as if he were trying to imitate a goldfish.

The image stuck in my head and I had to repress a snort at the thought of Lando the goldfish.

“Don’t worry about me, Lando, you just have to make sure Kevin can’t get to you. If he can’t get in, the Apocalypse can’t happen.”

Lando stared me straight in the eye. “Then you have my permission to use my body as a vessel to deter Kevin until we can lock him back in the cage.”

  
  


The door to the library was thrown open, the rush of air that followed it knocking loose papers to the floor.

Lando and I shot to our feet, a gun in Lando’s hand and my Archangel blade in mine.

“Lando, Lando, Lando,” Kevin drawled, stepping into the room. “That’s not how you play this game.”

The Devil snaked his way forwards, eyeing Lando, who had raised his gun. Kevin cocked an eyebrow at the firearm. “That’s not going to do anything, sweetheart. Bullets can’t kill me, I’m an Archangel, remember?”

“Funny you should say that,” Kevin turned around to see Esteban standing in the library’s doorway, Lance shadowing him. “We got some special bullets from a friend of ours, wanna try ‘em out for us, Satan?”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Kid, I’m not here for a fight. I’ve just come to collect what’s mine, then I’ll be out of your hair, promise. You can go back to defiling my baby bro, and you-” he turned to me. “Can deliver a message to our dear eldest brother.”

“What do you want?” If looks could kill Kevin would toast under Esteban’s glare.

My brother sighed. “This again? Giraffe, c’mon, we’ve done this song and dance before. Just give me my vessel and we’ll be golden.”

“And let you destroy the planet? I think not.”

“I don’t want to destroy the planet, merely you little hairless ass-monkeys, and in order to do so, I need my vessel.” Kevin turned back to Lando. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you and my brother, Kitten. You’re mine, no-one else’s.”

“My brother is not an object for you guys to fight over!” Esteban growled.

“Este…” Lando shook his head at his brother.

Kevin took another step towards Lando. I slid in front of the hunter, the tip of my blade pointed at my brother.

The Devil rolled his eyes. “Stoffel, this has gone on long enough. Move aside and we can begin destiny.”

“Kevin, you’re my brother, and I love you, but you are a great big bag of dicks.” I told him.

“What did you just say to me?”

“All this is just a great big temper tantrum.” I gestured to our surroundings. “Time to grow up.”

“Stoffel, if you’re doing this for Lewis-”

“Screw him.” I cut my brother off. “If he were here I’d shiv his ass too.”

“You disloyal-”

“Oh, I’m loyal.” I waved towards where Esteban had joined his brother, Lance still shadowing him. “To them.”

“So you’re willing to die for a bunch of cockroaches. Why?”   
  


“Because Dad was right, they are better than us.”

“They are broken, flawed!” Kevin growled.

“Damn right they’re flawed. But a lot of them try to do better, to forgive.” I could feel Lando and Esteban’s gazes on the back of my vessel. “I’ve been riding the pine a long time, but I’m in the game now, and I’m not on your side or Lewis’. I’m on theirs'.” I looked over my shoulder to Lando, who gave me a short nod.

“Brother, don’t make me do this.” Kevin sighed.

“No-one makes us do anything.” I countered.

“I know you think you’re doing the right thing, Stoffel.” Kevin took another step towards me, his own Archangel blade drawn.

“STOFFEL! I ACCEPT!” Lando bellowed.

Several things happened at once.

Kevin roared and raced forward, attempting to get to Lando, but was met with Lance’s angel blade, forcing him to move backwards. I felt my Essence being ripped from my vessel and merging with Lando’s soul in his body. 

I gripped the small table next to me, attempting to regain my balance. Esteban was at my side in an instant, grabbing Lando’s elbow to help balance us.

“You okay?” He asked.

I nodded. “Just been a while since I’ve switched vessels.” I straightened up, drawing my own blade.

Kevin lunged at me, the impact of Lando’s body on the ground knocking my blade out of my hand. “Don’t think for one moment I will let you get away with stealing my vessel, brother.” He snarled, hands gripping Lando’s throat as he shook the boy’s body. “I will come in there and claim him myself, I will take what is mine!”

“You do that and you will tear Lando’s body apart from the inside out. Nobody can sustain two Archangels, and you must be delusional if you think I’d give Lando over without a fight.” I snapped back, forcing Lando’s-my- legs up to kick my brother’s vessel in the stomach.

Kevin grunted in surprise as I knocked him off me and snatched my blade back up.

The Devil got back to his feet, his own blade drawn, circling me as a predator would its prey.

I refused to back down. In the past I was afraid of my brother, but not anymore.

Not when these brothers meant so much to Lance.

I spared my baby brother one last glance before surging forward, arm raised, blade in hand. I couldn’t kill him, I knew I couldn’t, but I could immobilise him, as I had before. I just had to get close enough.

Kevin raised his own blade, clashing it against my own, the clang resounding throughout the room. I pushed against my blade, pressing it down onto Kevin’s, a scraping noise escaping the blades.

I lifted one hand off my blade, still pressing it against Kevin’s, and punched my brother in the stomach. 

Kevin stumbled backwards into Esteban, who was waiting  diligently with  sigil-engraved cuffs, and Lance, who knocked Kevin’s blade out of his hand as Esteban clamped the cuffs on Kevin’s wrists, binding him once again.

“How did you escape?” Esteban demanded, once Kevin was once again properly bound.

The door crashed open again and another figure walked in.

“Hello, boys.” Lewis smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S THIS? PLOT?
> 
> WHAT?
> 
> Did I mention Stoffel is slightly based off of Gabriel? No? Oops.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr- Neptunium134- for more!


End file.
